


Stiles Stilinski Is A Virgin (And He's Fine With It)

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sane Peter Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: Something was currently abducting girls Stiles’ age and sacrificing them in the woods and what did those girls all have in common? They were fucking virgins. The pack thought Stiles would be safe, since he most certainly wasn’t a girl, until a young man had vanished.The good thing was, that Stiles knew what kind of creature killed the virgins, which meant that he also knew how the wolves could kill it. The bad thing was, that the pack didn’t know that because they were currently at a pack meeting at the pack house and Stiles…well Stiles was stuck in a very dark, very cold cave, waiting for his attacker to come back and sacrifice him.-Or: Stiles is stuck in a cave, about to be a virgin sacrafice. Peter comes to rescue him.





	Stiles Stilinski Is A Virgin (And He's Fine With It)

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that has been sitting on my laptop, waiting for me to finish it for a long time.
> 
> Originally, this story was a Fem!Stiles one shot, but I decided against a gender change. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Just to get things straight, Stiles didn’t mind being a virgin. Like, at all!

So maybe he never had a dick inside him, or another person’s fingers or anything similar, but he knew very well how to pleasure himself and thanks to the modern times and online shopping, he had two very trusty toys that always managed to get him off, so really, he was alright with how things were.

He knew he wasn’t the best-looking guy in the sea…or in school or in his circle of friends, but he knew that he wasn’t an ugly duckling. In fact, it was probably more his personality and constant sarcasm that was the reason his picture was next to the word “single” in the dictionary. Whether that was better or worse was still to be decided, but anyways, he was fine.

Stiles was fine with being a virgin, despite what everybody else thought. And honestly, sometimes it was pretty awesome, like when a Blessing of unicorns arrived in Beacon Hills during summer break and Stiles was the only one in the pack who was able to cuddle with cute unicorn foals and touch the unbelievably beautiful looking creatures without being impaled on their very pointy horns. The picture of Lydia’s unhappy frown and Scott’s regretful expression when they couldn’t even get close to the tempting baby unicorns was something Stiles would cherish forever, because honestly, who had over a hundred pictures of themselves with fucking unicorns? Nobody had. The week the Blessing had stayed was probably the most beautiful week for Stiles ever since Scotty had been bitten and the whole _Supernatural_ _Bullshit_ had started in their lives.

Ever since, wildlife was prancing through his yard and whenever he went outside there were all kinds of animals following him and demanded petting. He felt like he was a gender swapped Snow white. And yes, Scott and Lydia were still getting jealous whenever they saw squirrels sitting on Stiles’ shoulders or a little bunny following him around.

Well, there had been the one time he had been kidnapped by a motherfucking dragon, but to the dragon’s defense, he hadn’t wanted to eat him. He had just wanted to keep Stiles as part of his hoard…forever. When the pack had finally gotten their heads out of their asses to save him, they had found him sitting on a soft pillow, on a small mountain of gold with countless bracelets, necklaces, rings and all kinds of other body jewelry draped over him, the dragon’s head on his lap, who tended to his every wish in return for a little bit of hair petting. He had even worn a fucking tiara on his head. The dragon had been rather reluctant to let him leave, apparently the scent of a virgin was some kind of mild catnip for dragons, but when he had given him his most worn graphic tee and hoodie so he could keep his scent for a while and promised him to regularly send him his old, worn out clothes, he had allowed Stiles to go and even given him quite a few stunning pieces of jewelry which were probably worth more than the Stilinski house. He kept them in a box under his bed, along with the pictures of him cuddling and riding unicorns.

Right now, whatsoever, Stiles seriously hated being a virgin because something was currently abducting girls Stiles’ age and sacrificing them in the woods and what did those girls all have in common? They were fucking virgins. The pack thought Stiles would be safe, since he most certainly wasn’t a girl, until a young man had vanished.

The good thing was, that Stiles knew what kind of creature killed the virgins, which meant that he also knew how the wolves could kill it. The bad thing was, that the pack didn’t know that because they were currently at a pack meeting at the pack house and Stiles…well Stiles was stuck in a very dark, very cold cave, waiting for his attacker to come back and sacrifice him.

Dammit.

He had just wanted to go to the pack house to tell everyone what he had found out when something snatched him right from the front porch of his own house. He hadn’t even had the time to panic, when he had been knocked out cold, only to wake up in some cave, all alone and without his phone.

The opening of the cave was large enough for a car to pass through, but there was an invisible barrier stopping him of passing through whenever he came close to it. So, all he could do was sit in front of it and wait for someone to rescue him. Stiles had contemplated shouting for help, but he was pretty sure that the barrier was soundproof and even if it wasn’t, it was far more likely that whatever had abducted him would hear his screams and decide that he was ready to be sacrificed. Great.

But he would not panic! He would stay calm and not freak out because the pack would find him. While the bitten wolves were helpless when it came to tracking scents, born wolves were amazing at it and Derek being an alpha should’ve an even better nose and be able to find him in minutes.

Stiles sighed and slumped against the cold cave wall. It had already been hours since he had been abducted and so far nothing. What if the thing that had taken him was able to hide their scents? So far, the pack had never smelt anything unusual when they had found the sacrificed virgins, except for the stink of blood and death.

“Dammit.” Stiles cursed and buried his face in his shaking hands. His dad wouldn’t survive, if he died. He still remembered her expression after his mother’s death and how the sheriff had stared at his gun for a few long minutes, before his eyes had shifted to Stiles. He had immediately looked ashamed of himself and put his gun aside to open the liquor cabinet instead.

If Stiles were to die as well, he was sure that this time, there was nothing stopping his dad from using the gun. Nobody would be left for the sheriff to take comfort in, he wouldn’t survive having to mourn his child’s death too.

Stiles felt how his eyes began to sting from unshed tears and before he knew it they were rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t want his dad to give up, he didn’t want Scotty to regret all those times when he had blown him off in favor of hanging out with Allison, he didn’t want Isaac to lose a part of the family he had finally found for himself and he didn’t want Derek to start closing off again, not when he had just started living again, instead of just surviving. Because they would all blame themselves for not protecting him enough.

And strangely enough, he didn’t want to leave Peter alone. They had become something similar to friends over the past few months, after Stiles had noticed how he was always on the outskirts of the pack, not really an omega but not a beta either. So, he had begun to include the older Hale in pack activities, had forced him to join them when they had movie nights, had made sure that he got enough food before the rest of the pack could wolf everything down, had sat next to him and started casually touching him until everyone in the pack did it unconsciously. It had done wonders to Peter’s personality.

His comments still had their usual snark, sarcasm and bite, but they had lost their hurtful edge and turned into rather teasing remarks. He shared his knowledge with Derek instead of holding it back so he could watch them run around like headless chickens, he had pushed Isaac out of the way more than once and taken the painful blow of whatever they were fighting even though the younger beta healed much faster than Peter did and apparently Peter had stopped his little games to become an alpha again. He would always be an asshole but according to Derek that was exactly what Peter had been before the fire: an asshole. A charming and nice one, but still, an asshole.

He was still wary of Allison and didn’t allow the girl close to him and avoided being alone with her, but considering that she was an Argent and because of what she had done under the influence of Gerard, everybody understood. Boyd and Erica behaved similarly, and even Derek was still uncomfortable around Allison.

Stiles knew that he was the closest one to Peter in the pack, that the wolf trusted him the most and he didn’t want Peter to lose someone again. Peter was quite likable when he wasn’t on a rampage and trying to kill people. Not that he liked Peter, well, he liked him but not like _that_. And even if Stiles did, he so wasn’t ready to face whatever feelings he had yet.

“You know, this whole damsel in distress thing does suit you rather well.” A voice drawled from the entrance of the cave and Stiles yelped in surprise, before his heart calmed down again.

“Goddammit, Peter!” He hissed but at the same time he wanted to throw himself at him in a tight hug. He was so relieved to see him it was almost ridiculous considering how their first few meetings had left him terrified. “How did you find me? Derek said that the thing could hide its scent.”

“Stiles, I’m the best tracker in the pack and while my strength and healing are currently slightly weakened, my senses are just as sharp as they were before my dear nephew decided to slash my throat.” Stiles had never been so happy to hear Peter’s biting sarcasm. The man stepped through the invisible barrier without a problem and offered him a hand.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re awesome, now would you please get me out of here before this thing comes back? I really don’t want to die.” He grabbed his hand and allowed him to puller him up. Stiles stumbled slightly and automatically used Peter to steady himself. If it weren’t for the fact that he could be sacrificed anytime, he would’ve noticed the firmness of the man’s chest and blushed, but right now he just wanted out of the cave, out of the forest and take a warm shower before curling up in bed.

“About that,” Peter started with a grimace and Stiles felt his blood freeze. “I don’t think I can break the barrier. It’s very powerful and specific magic and it’s most likely that Deaton can’t even get you out of here, not to mention that he’s currently out of state and the earliest he could be back is tomorrow evening and that might be too late since the thing only keeps its sacrifices for a few hours before killing them.”

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Stiles was going to die, he was definitely going to die and from the way the other virgins had been killed, it would not be a quick and peaceful death.

He felt panic slowly creep up her back and overwhelm his mind. The first symptoms of a large panic attack were starting to show, and he had to lean on Peter because his knees were suddenly weak.

“Stiles!” Peter grabbed his chin and forced him to look the wolf in the eyes.

“What?” He gasped while he tried to get her breathing under control. It wouldn’t be much use if he passed out from hyperventilation.

“I need you to calm down and listen to me very carefully.” The werewolf began with a calm voice that demanded his full attention, which slowed down his heartbeat immediately. “I promise you I will try to fight and kill the thing when it comes back. I can’t promise you that I’ll have a chance to win though because I’m not even remotely at full strength,” He hesitated for half a second before he continued. “However, there might be another way I could help you.”

“How?” Stiles asked. If he had been thinking more clearly and not been scared shitless, then he would’ve known what Peter was implying, but he didn’t.

“It only took you because you’re a virgin and it’s very likely that these barriers are only meant to keep virgins from passing them since I had no problem crossing it.” Peter explained slowly, but it took a few seconds until the human understood.

“You want to have sex with me?” He asked disbelieving and couldn’t stop his voice from shooting up a few octaves.

“What I want is to not be the only smart one in the pack. If you’d die, I’d be the one to do all the brain work.” Peter answered, rolling his eyes fantastically.

“Oh wow, thank you for all the sentiment. I’m really glad you’re here to rescue me, the emotional support is almost overwhelming.” Stiles hissed back while he eyed the wolf critically.

“Stiles, concentrate. You losing your virginity is probably the quickest way you get out of this cave,” Peter hesitated for a moment before he continued. “If you’re uncomfortable with it being me, I can call Derek. I should be able to keep you save for a short amount of time if the thing decides to come back.”

“Derek?” Stiles was totally flabbergasted. Yes, Derek was very attractive, but Stiles didn’t really want to sleep with him. He was a grumpy guy with a heart of gold, and he could imagine himself falling in love with the Alpha over time, but right now the thought of getting that intimate with Derek made him feel uncomfortable. Also; Derek would probably agree to help him out to save his life, but Stiles was pretty sure that Derek be unable to look at him for months after. And he didn’t want to guilt trip him into sex, not now, when he was finally recovering from all the negative relationships he had. Also, Derek would probably start angsting over consent issues and come to the conclusion that he had shamelessly used Stiles’ desperate situation for sex, and he didn’t want to deal with that.

“Isaac then? Or do you have someone outside of the pack you’d be comfortable with?”

“What? No, I don’t want you to call anyone, I just…” Stiles closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “I don’t want to guilt trip anyone into something they’d regret later on. It would be bad for the pack and I…” He lost his voice, not knowing how to say that he wasn’t really ready for sex anyways.

“Stiles let me assure you that nobody would ever regret having the pleasure of showing you just how sensitive this wonderful body of yours really is. In fact, I bet that guys would fight each other to get a chance of being the first one to push all your buttons until you’re thoroughly debauched and nothing but a quivering, panting mess.” Peter whispered huskily, while his thumb resting on Stiles’ chin softly caressed his jaw. A shiver went through his body and when Stiles opened his eyes, he was surprised how close they stood to each other.

His left hand was still resting on Peter’s chest for support, the other was hold captive by his long, elegant fingers and he could feel the wolf’s unnatural body heat warming his skin.

“Peter…” He mumbled, captivated by the hungry expression in his eyes.

“Let me save you, Stiles.” Peter said and for a second he allowed herself to believe that Peter did this because he desired him and not because he wanted to save his life.

“Okay.” He nodded and smiled shakily. “Okay.” He said again, trying to convince himself to do this. He was attracted to Peter and had spent many nights fantasizing about the wolf, and he would even go as far as saying that he had fallen in love with the brilliant, sarcastic and secretly kind man, and he would gladly have sex with him, but…

The thing was, no matter how much Stiles talked about sex and how he couldn’t wait to finally get rid of his virginity, deep down he knew that he was nowhere near ready to let go of his V card yet. Especially not in a dark, wet cave without lube and his life hanging by a thread.

He didn’t need roses and candles, but a bit of intimacy and slowly building up to it would be preferable. But he could totally do this; Stiles already knew that he liked to bottom and couldn’t really imagine Peter being anything but a top, so it would still count even if he wasn’t hard while they did it. Right? Right.

A little spark of anticipation flared in his stomach when Peter’s lips were about to touch his own, and maybe, just maybe this wouldn’t be bad at all, when the wolf froze. His eyes narrowed and suddenly he let go of Stiles to take a few steps deeper into the cave.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, slightly perplexed. Maybe Peter had changed his mind; Stiles wouldn’t blame him, he wasn’t the most desirable guy in the world and someone as good looking as Peter played in a whole other league, but it still stung a little.

“I thought…” Peter stopped, and his nose twitched. It looked adorable, but Stiles would never say that out loud because despite how many times he risked his life to save the pack, he didn’t actually have a death wish.

“You thought what?”

“There’s a draft.” The wolf took another step deeper into the cave. “That means there has to be a second exit somewhere.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ eyes widened. “ _Oh_!” His heart jumped in his chest at the chance of getting out of the cave without having sex, then his stomach sunk. “But what if it’s also sealed?” He asked. “Shouldn’t we just get it over with?”

Peter turned around and raised one eyebrow skeptically. “Stiles, you’re clearly not comfortable to have sex with me and if you believe it or not, I don’t enjoy being intimate with a partner who’s not willingly participating. So, I say we take the chance to find another exit and if it’s sealed too, we can figure out a different way to get you out of here. Maybe we’ll be closer to the pack so one of them can take your virginity.”

Stiles sagged with relief. “That sounds really good actually.” He admitted quietly.

“I know, now come on before whatever kidnapped you comes back.” Peter grabbed his wrist and pulled him along gently. His eyes were glowing the usual electric blue in the pitch-black cave and Stiles was glad to have someone with night vision guide him through the uneven maze of tunnels.

Peter made sure he didn’t stumble over rocks or run into walls, all while following the draft. He stopped now and then, maybe trying to scent something or because he heard a suspicious noise, before he continued leading them through the darkness.

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip, while he followed Peter. While the wolf had noticed that Stiles wasn’t comfortable having sex, he had come to the wrong conclusion. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to have sex with Peter, it was more a ‘not ready for sex at all’ issue.

“If the cave is totally sealed, I want it to be you.” Stiles blurted out and felt his cheeks heat when Peter stopped. The wolf’s blue eyes stared at him and he felt nervous now that he couldn’t read the man’s face.

“I would feel the most comfortable doing it with you.” He admitted.

“You would?” Peter sounded skeptical. “But your scent…” He started and Stiles laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, about that. It’s not because of you, it’s because I’m not really feeling ready-“ Stiles groaned and slapped a hand over his face. This conversation was the worst.

“You’re not ready to have sex yet.” Peter realized and Stiles nodded, embarrassed. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Stiles. There isn’t a right age to have sex, it’s important that you feel ready.” The wolf said gently, and Stiles instantly felt relived. He knew Peter wouldn’t mock him, not after they had formed a tentative bond over the past few months and now trusted each other unconditionally, but he had still been nervous.

“Yeah. But if we can’t get me out of here any other way, I would still want it to be you. If you’re comfortable with that.” He mumbled and felt elegant fingers caress his cheek.

“I’ll repeat myself, Stiles. People would fight to be your first, me included. You’re more desirable than you could ever imagine, and I would gladly show you just how much I desire you.” His voice was barely more than a purr. “Still, I would prefer to do so in my bed and not this hideous cave, but should it come down to it, I will do my very best to make it enjoyable for you.”

Soft lips met his temple and Stiles shuddered delightfully. He leaned into the gentle touch and exhaled shakily. “Alright.” He mumbled. “Me too.”

“Good.” Peter took a step back and took Stiles’ hand again. This time, instead of holding on to his wrist, he intertwined their fingers and Stiles’ heart started to pound, but not because he was scared. This time it was anticipation.

Stiles didn’t know how long they wandered through the darkness. He closed his eyes at some point because staring into the darkness had started to freak him out, when suddenly Peter caressed his hair.

“Open your eyes, Stiles.” The wolf said and he did.

There, just barely visible, was a narrow crevice in the wall. It was barely wider than his hand, but Stiles could see the silver moonlight and the sky filled with stars. The draft was strong here and he swallowed nervously. The moment of truth.

He carefully stepped closer to the gap and tentatively tried to reach through it with his arm. When his fingers didn’t hit an invisible barrier but instead reached the outside of the cave, he exhaled shakily.

“It works.” He said and Peter hummed contemplatively.

“Good, will you be able to get through?” The wolf asked and for once in his life, Stiles was glad he wasn’t as bulky as Scott or God forbid, Derek and Boyd. It was still difficult to squeeze his lean body through the narrow gap and the unmoving stone walls scratched his cheek and bruised his ribs, but then he was outside and free.

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the breeze on his skin. He was free and wouldn’t end up as a sacrifice.

Stiles turned around as he heard some shuffling and grunting. He saw how Peter was squeezing himself through the narrow crack. Even though the wolf was leaner than the others, he still struggled and for an endless second, Stiles was worried Peter wouldn’t fit through, then he heard a sickening crunch and Peter stepped outside.

“Please tell me that was the stone and not your bones.” He groaned and promptly gagged when he saw Peter’s limp arm and how the man was carefully avoiding putting pressure on his left side.

“I would, but I know you won’t appreciate me lying to you.” Peter grimaced. “Don’t worry, just a few broken ribs and a broken arm.”

Stiles shook his head. “May I remind you that your healing is currently not as good as it was before? Another wolf would heal form these injuries within minutes or hours, with you it might take at least a day or two.” Stiles pointed out and put Peter’s good arm over his shoulders, so he could support the wolf, because his leg didn’t look too good either. Maybe a broken knee, if they were lucky just a strain.

“If I’m bed bound, I expect you to nurse me back to health. It’s your fault that I’m in this state.” Peter snarked back with a seductive grin and Stiles was once again reminded of his offer.

“Fine, but once you’re on your feet again, I expect you to take me out.” He pointed out and Peter stilled. The man’s blue eyes were calculating and curious, then a smile crossed his face. Stiles felt himself blush and hoped that in the silver moon light, Peter wouldn’t be able to see it.

“I think I can do that.” Peter’s voice sounded amused but also honest.

“Okay.” Stiles grinned, feeling a tad shy all of a sudden. “And now come on, I want to get out of here before that thing comes back and finds me gone.” He shuddered and pulled Peter along with him.

Maybe he would stay a virgin for a little while longer….at least until their third date. He was a classy lady after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a kudos, bookmark or even a comment.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> xx


End file.
